Who Hates Hannah?
by peacheykeen
Summary: Effie is a huge celebrity, but definetly not as huge as Hannah Montana. And Effie is getting jealous of her. What happens when Effie spreads rumours about Hannah Montana. Will her reputation be ruined forever? Oneshot


**Hannah Montana: Who Hates Hannah?**

"**Why does everyone like Hannah Montana just a bit more than me, what is so good about her?! God I hate her! Her concerts are always sold out, and I've only ever had one concert sold out! Arrgghhh!" Effie yelled to her manager. **

**Liana, Effie's manager rolled her eyes. She didn't get how it was such a big deal.**

"**C'mon!" "You get the limo out front! Hottest styles every shoe, every colour. Yeah when your famous it can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers. Who would have thought that a girl like me would double as a superstar?" "You get the best of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds, then mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds!"**

"**Sold out in New York as well! Arrgghhh!" Effie yelled to herself just after her concert in LA. "Hmm…but I think I have an idea…" Effie said to herself smiling. "Well tomorrow night I will be seeing Hannah Montana, the perfect place to start my perfect plan!" Effie laughed.**

**Hannah Montana and Lola walked inside at Gwen Stefani's birthday bash. "I cant believe I'm gonna meet Gwen Stefani, and a whole lot of other cool celebrities! This is soo awesome!" Lola yelled.**

"**Oh, Hannah! I haven't seen you in ages! Who's your friend?" Effie pretended to bump into Hannah Montana.**

"**Oh my god! Your Effie! I was at your show last night, It was soo awesome!" Lola screamed.**

"**It's so good to see you again. That's Lola, sorry about her, she not used to seeing huge celebrities." Hannah Montana said to Effie. "Excuse me for a minute, I need to use the can." Hannah ran off.**

**That's a perfect chance to get to start my plan, Effie thought.**

"**Hey Lola! I've heard so much about you. It's so good to finally meet you. But there's something I gotta tell you, it's not good news, but it's for your own good. I was with Hannah once, she told me that you were a dork and the only reason she hung out with you was because she felt sorry for you." Effie said trying to hide a smile.**

**Hannah Montana came back. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked.**

"**Don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for yourself. You've now lost one friend and one fan! If your looking for me I'll be at home!" Lola rang someone to pick her up and left. **

"**Lily - I mean Lola, wait up!" Hannah ran off.**

**Miley got her lunch and sat down with Lily and Oliver. "What happened at Gwen's party?" She asked.**

"**You should know. Just think of the time I wasn't with you and you were with Effie." Lily said looking mad.**

"**You care about me being somewhere that you weren't?" Miley asked.**

"**No! I'm mad at you because you said that I thought I was a dork and you only hung out with me because you felt sorry for me!" Lily stomped off.**

"**You did? God you've sunk really low! I'm outta here!" Oliver caught up to Lily.**

"**Oh god! What's happening?" Miley put her head into her hands.**

**Effie was at an after party for another concert she had in Texas. **

**Hannah Montana came but this time not with anyone. At the party Effie tried to avoid her.**

"**Hey you guys!" Effie said to her friends.**

"**Hey! That was a great concert. Now I'm really excited about the Hannah Montana concert in New York! Are you?" One of her friends Alicia said.**

"**No way! I'm not going anymore. Not after what I heard her saying." Effie lied.**

"**What did she say?" One of her other friends Charlotte asked.**

"**That she hates her fans. She said there really annoying, wanting autographs, going crazy when they meet her! I heard her saying, the only reason she keeps singing is because she wants to be famous, on TV, people loving her and really popular! Lately when I saw her she wasn't being very nice at all!" Effie said lying again.**

"**Oh my god! I can't believe I liked her. I'm gonna tell everyone I know that likes her what she said. Her saying that, she deserves to lose all of her fans!" Alicia's smile turned into a frown, or I should say a very angry face. **

**Hannah Montana peeked in through the curtain hearing her screaming fans in New York. "Hey dad, I thought you said it was sold out?" Miley said looking confused.**

"**It is." He answered.**

"**Well, I gotta say, a whole bunch of people haven't turned up. I've been having a really bad week!" Hannah Montana walked on stage.**

"**This is the life! Hold on tight! This is the dream it's all I need, never no where your gonna find it, I'm gonna take my time now, and I'm still getting it right! This is the life!" Hannah Montana sung. "Thank you!"**

**The crowd started cheering and a few people started booing.**

"**Lily, talk to me!" Miley said to Lily the next day at school.**

"**Why, so you can insult me again, and the world?" Lily yelled and her and Oliver showed her the latest newspaper. The front page's headline was Hannah speaks the EVIL truth! Miley grabbed the paper to read the article. It said the exact same thing that Effie had said to her friends.**

"**What! I didn't say any of what's in the article! Or anything you thought I said about you! None of it's true! Hey, by the way, who told you that I said you were a dork?" Miley said wondering.**

"**Effie. Why do you care anyway?" Lily said.**

"**I could always tell Effie was jealous of me. She must of made all this up about so she could be more famous than me! That evil loser!" Miley yelled. **

"**Why would she do that? She's was really nice to us at Gwen's party." Lily asked.**

"**It's a phony act! She's a fake!" Miley said madly. "We have to fix this!" **

**While they were thinking they overheard Amber and Ashley talking. "Hannah Montana sucks! I Effie's new concert is going to be awesome!" Amber said.**

"**I can't believe we liked her!" Ashley also said.**

"**I have an idea you could heaps of different things to get your reputation back. Like you could put on a show just for your fans, you could have a competition for someone to spend a whole day with you, and you could give a whole lot of charity to foundations, like breast cancer and stuff like that!" Lily said excitedly.**

**There were ads for her 'Lovin' her Fans' concert, ads for the competition and ads for her giving $5,000 away for charity's. She became a lot popular again. She had sold out show for her 'Lovin' her fans' concert, and this time there actually was no seat empty.**

"**I can't wait to meet the competition winner!" Hannah Montana said excitedly to Lily. "You better go, whoever it is will be here soon, See ya Lily!" Hannah Montana said as Lily left.**

**The competition winner walked over to Hannah.**

"**Hi Hannah! It's so good to meet you! I'm Amber Adison."**

**The End**


End file.
